Small wound, big impact
by LightwoodDragon
Summary: When Magnus returns home one night he isn't behaving like himself- it's like Alec is confronted with a complete stranger. Will things get back to normal in the end? One-Shot
I write a lot of fanfiction but this is the first one I uploaded. English isn't my first language but I hope you like it!

* * *

When Alec returned to Magnus' apartment one night after a long day at the institute he found it empty. Figuring that the warlock was still with a client, he got himself a glass of water and took a seat on the couch, waiting.

He didn't have to wait for long, about half an hour later the door opened and his boyfriend walked in. Alec couldn't hold back a small smile at that thought, it was still strange to think of the flamboyant, gorgeous warlock as his boyfriend. Weird, but nice.

The door slammed shut and the shadowhunter rose from his seat. "Magnus, hey. How was the appointment?" "How is that any of your business?!", Magnus snarled, a venom in his voice that made Alec step back. "I didn't mean-""What are you even doing here? You're nothing to me, just a blue-eyed distraction", the warlock sneered, laughing when Alec flinched as if he'd been slapped."You're n..not serious", the teen whispered, fiddling with a loose thread at the hem of his sweater, suddenly feeling very small.

Magnus scoffed, his nose turned up in disgust. "Look at you. You're a disgrace. The clave should just strip off your runes and let you rot- even that'd be more than you deserve."

"I th..think I should go", Alec choked out, hiding his trembling hands in his pant pockets. When he passed Magnus he stopped dead in his tracks, noticing a cut across his collarbone. "You're injured", he murmured, the hurtful words momentarily forgotten in a sudden burst of worry.

Instinctively he raised his hand to check it properly, when he was blasted back by an unseen force, hitting the wall behind him. "Don't touch me you filthy… thing!", Magnus spat out, his fingers crackling with blue sparks.

Alec slowly stood up, leaning on the now cracked wall. "Did a demon hurt you? Is that why you're behaving so strangely?", he rasped, holding onto that thought with all he had. That had to be the reason. Those past weeks can't have been a lie.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Magnus' voice was even more hateful than before. "But you're wrong. I just realized what a complete waste of my time you are." Alec bit his lip, trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "Please Magnus. I'm sure we can fix this-" "Shut up!" The warlock pointed his hands at the nephilim in rage, making him flow across the room once more.

This time he kept Alec pinned to the wall advancing on him like a snake might on its prey. "You think I ever cared about you?" He flicked his wrist and a deep gash ripped open the shadowhunter's chest who grunted in both surprise and pain. "You think I ever will?" Another flick, another gash. "You're trivial to me, just a toy." A third cut joined the previous ones and Alec inhaled sharply when the force holding him let go and he slid to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest.

"What do you wanna do now, _Alexander_?" Magnus used to say his full name with fondness and love, now it seemed like it had left ashes in his mouth. Alec felt tears spring to his eyes which had nothing to do with the physical pain he was feeling. He held them back with some difficulty and staggered to his feet. Feverishly he thought about a solution, a way to cure his boyf-, Magnus. He obviously couldn't apply an _iratze_ and he wasn't able to use magic.

He looked again at the half hidden cut on the warlock's collarbone and was surprised to see that it had stopped bleeding. It almost looked like it was healing. Maybe... maybe it was just a matter of time and patience. "Cat got your tongue, boy? But I guess silence is better than your usual unintelligent stutter." Alec knew, well, strongly suspected, that it wasn't really Magnus who said those things but he couldn't help thinking that those thoughts must be coming from somewhere. That's why he couldn't hold back the question even though he already knew that he wouldn't like the answer. "Do you really.. I mean, is that what you really think?"

A grin lit up the warlock's face and Alec felt something grip his throat, lifting him and throwing him in the direction of the bedroom. Before he stopped sliding across the ground, he was off his feet again, meeting the body length mirror and slumping down in between the broken shards. Magnus stepped inside, looking down at him disdainfully. "Yeah, I do think that. I've lived for hundreds of years and you were the biggest mistake I've ever-" Before he could finish, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground unconsciously.

Alec heaved himself up, wincing when the glass shards dug deeper into his palms. Nevertheless, he crawled to the fallen form of his boyfriend, cradling his face in his hands. "Magnus? Can you hear me? Magnus, please wake up. Please." The demonic cut had faded completely but still the warlock wasn't stirring. His pulse was strong though, so Alec pulled him up and laid him on the bed, his whole body protesting in pain.

Then he applied an _iratze_ on himself, willing the wounds to close as quickly as possible so that Magnus wouldn't see. He got rid of the broken mirror next and cleaned up the mess they had left in the living room. A shower and a new shirt later he sat next to the sleeping warlock, cleaning his face of the bloody prints his hands had left and then put a clean, cold towel on his forehead.

When Magnus woke up he felt as if he were hungover. Blinking a few times to get his eyes accustomed to his surroundings, he made out a foggy someone who was leaning over him. Blue eyes half hidden under a messy mop of black hair.

"Alexander?" He sat up, bringing a hand to his head. "What the hell happened?" His boyfriend had a steadying hand on his back. "You came back from a client and were hurt. You collapsed and slept through the healing process." "I did?" The warlock couldn't remember anything, only blurry fragments that didn't make any sense.

"You took care of me?" Alec smiled that shy smile of his and ducked his head. "Of course." "Why, thank you, darling", Magnus grinned broadly and leaned in for a kiss but the teen flinched back, his eyes widening. "Alec, what's wrong?" "N..nothing- sorry, I just.. I really have to go, they're waiting and I don't-" He stood up to leave but Magnus grabbed his wrist.

Before he could repeat his question, he noticed the barely healed scabs on the shadowhunter's hand. Alec tried to pull away but he simply grabbed the other hand too, looking closely at the palms which were littered with half healed cuts. "What happened?" "It's nothing! Just yknow, the last hunt, nothing serious, it's-" "Don't lie to me, Alexander. Why would you-"

Without meaning to, he looked over to the side of his bed, where a big mirror usually stood. A picture appeared in front of his eyes, Alec crumbled down in between an array of broken glass, bleeding. He stood up and went to the living room, as if some force pulled him there, Alec following suit.

He saw the cracks in the walls, dark droplets that could only be blood on the rug. More pictures flooded his mind and a voice that was his own but wasn't at the same time reached his ears. Groaning he held his head as the memories caught up to him.

 _"_ _You're nothing to me."_

 _Alec hitting the wall, cracking it in the process._

 _"_ _You're a disgrace."_

 _Alec being cut open, his blood splattering onto the carpet._

 _"_ _You're trivial to me."_

With a violent gasp Magnus found himself back in the now, shaking and in the arms of Alec who rubbed calming circles up and down his back. "I'm sorry", he rasped, horrified by what he had done, what he had said. "It's okay." It wasn't.

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't mean any of it. It was all lies which originated from the demon poisoning, I promise you. Tiamanicus, the demon I summoned for a client earlier, must have scratched and infected me, I didn't even notice- I am so very sorry."

Alec bit his lip and felt the dark thoughts of uncertainty leaving him. "Really?" "I swear it. I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I love you like I've never loved anyone before in my life." The shadowhunter leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, Magnus."


End file.
